New Generation of Vampires
by tayhay22
Summary: It has been over 300 years from the tragedy of Cross Academy. Cameron Cross is the daughter of Yuki Cross and she had been changed into a human just as she had been. Now Cameron starts going through Jurassic changes when she gets turned by her lover Dimitri.
1. Chapter 1

I don't get it. My body feels cold but at the same time warm. Pain spread across my body as I tried to move. What was happening to me? I couldn't move, so I was only left with the unbearable pain that lasted like forever. Slowly I began to open my eyes. It was blurry at first but then I realized that it was snowing. I loved snow, it was peaceful and beautiful. There was also a man that was staring down at me. He was looking at me with the eyes of what looked like deep brown in the night.

"Do you remember me?"

That voice seemed so familiar to me. I had heard it somewhere before. Memories came flashing into my mind as I began to remember my own past. This man happened to be my boyfriend that I never seemed to remember up until now.

I raised my arm and placed my hand on his cheek. A smile arose from his lips and then his name flashed in my mind.

"Dimitri" How could I have forgotten him?

A click of a gun suddenly filled my ears. It seemed to be coming from the sky. That was when I noticed that we were on a stone building. We weren't at the top though. The person who was at the top was Jeremy. Jeremy is my friend that I have known for about all of my life. What didn't make sense though was that he was pointing a gun at us. Why would he do such a thing?

"Dimitri, you changed her" he said with anger slipping out of his mouth. That was when I ran in front of Dimitri with my arms out wide.

"No Jeremy, He's my boyfriend. Don't hurt him." He seemed taken aback about what I said. I knew he hated the kind that I have become but it wasn't my fault.

"I'm sorry" I said before I blacked out and happen to fall into Dimitri's arms.

3 hours later

I had awoken in a soft silk bed. This wasn't where I last slept. There was a blandness to this room that I was in. It had light brown walls with dark brown trimming.

When I got up I noticed that my hair had grown. The length of it was now down to my upper calf. My hair had also changed color. It had more of a brown to it then it had ever had before. My skin had gotten a little paler also. I noticed that there was a mirror in the room. The cold carpet hit my feet as I walked across the room to the mirror. My pajamas were still on me and my eyes seemed different in a way that I may never understand. After all that, I changed this much? That's when there was a knock at the door. I was scared by the loud noise so I hit behind the mirror. The person who walked in was Dimitri. As soon as he saw me he gave me a heartwarming smile. He was also wearing the same clothes that he wore when I woke up.

In my past I remember when he and I first met. It was also on a snowy night when I was attacked for the first time. The person who was attacking me and trying to eat me was my very own father. He had dropped to the lowest ranking of what is now my kind. Level Z also refereed to as Ketian. Before he had the chance Dimitri had saved me from that terrible fate. He had smashed the skull of my father. This happened when I was nine years old. At that time, though, Dimitri was only a close friend.

I looked up from my position to only smile at him. My emotions would sky rocket since I am a newborn and I have much to learn. But I can't shake the feeling that I am missing something important.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Ok I guess, I'm a little shaken about all of this and how my past was revealed." He walked up to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked at first but then I let the feeling and warmth from his embrace cover me. To my suspicion I saw a letter from earlier that he wouldn't show to me in his pocket. It was sticking out and would be easy for me to grab. He would really be upset if he knew what I was about to do.

Tear then started coming out and I began to cry. I don't understand why this is happening. Why am I crying? Is it because I am new?

"Cameron, what's the matter?" asked Dimitri. "I don't understand. Why did you do it? Change me to what I am now."

"That was to protect you"

"But now I'm this and now all I am a—"That was all I could say before I felt a hunger pain in my throat. I clenched it and fell on my knees. My once emerald green eyes turned a blood red that glowed. I tightened my grip on my throat so the pain would go away. It managed to work for a little bit but the pain kept increasing. My vision had a thick ring around it. This was so bad that I could barely see. Everything was a blurry image. It was so bad that I could barely see the image of Dimitri.

"Drink Cameron" he said while sticking out his neck. I pushed him back and hugged myself.

"No"

"You have to or else you will sink down to level Z. Do you want to end up like your father?"

That hit a nerve and I could tell that he regretted saying what he did. That was when the hunger subsided and my eyes went back to normal.

"Don't talk about my father. He is not something to talk about." With that I stomped out. While I walked out I grabbed the letter with no tug at all.

Right now I didn't want to talk to him right now. I know that he was trying to comfort me and I bet he also thought that I was over it, that it wouldn't be a big issue anymore. The truth is that the feeling of putting him to darkness will never subside. I was out of the building and was walking across the lawn of Cross Academy. I hadn't said it before but I am the reincarnation of Yuki Cross. She was my ancestor. We don't look the same though. My younger sister does though and she's glad.

Earlier in my life I had read about her life. How she was a pureblood and transformed into a human by her mom. She then had the love of two people. The person who saved her from a roag vampire, Kaname Kuran, and her childhood friend Zero Kiryu. This is similar to my life.

I stopped at my favorite place to clear my mind. In this case it was a tall oak tree that I would climb. I did so no one can find me. I opened the letter to read this

"Dear Cameron,

This will be the last time I will be able to write to you. I'm sorry if what you are living now is not what you wish. Someday, though, it will get better. Also there will be something waiting for you at your mother's house. Hopefully by this time she will be still living and breathing. Love you

Your father,

Sam Cross Date: 2/21/08"

There was two more that I decided not to read at this time. This also struck me. Why would he hide this from me? I deserve to know this since he is now dead. Wait! The date. It's the day before he died. There's something I need to so now and that is to visit my mother. I, after all, knew that she was still alive.

CHAPTER 2: THE JOURNEY

I know that I'm a newborn and I haven't controlled my thirst yet but eventually I will get it. Either that or I will go completely insane. Works for me I guess.

So I got what I needed and left before anyone realized. I was walking around the city. Before I became a vampire I used to go to this part of the city all the time. Also I never got to see any of my relatives after what my father had tried to do. Sometimes I even wonder if I still have anymore relatives. Strange as it is I remember where I last lived. I was the second oldest in my family and I was always the one that was never noticed for anything but my artwork. That was about it.

I approached the gate that led to the front lawn. Everything seemed neat and content like I had just left yesterday. Sadly though, it had been about four years since the incident.

As quietly as I could manage I opened the gate and walked across the lively lawn. Everything seemed at peace at least that's what I thought.

I opened the door only to find it dark and surprisingly spotless. This seemed utterly strange to me. The sound of my shoes echoed as I walked across the tile that was the barrier between the living room and the kitchen.

It was a fifty chance that I would either find her in one of the two. So I decided to go into the living room only to find my mother with another man. I didn't know what was going on at first until she dropped the man. They were both standing and they looked like they were hugging. When she dropped the man on the floor was when I really saw it. Her mouth was covered with blood and so were her hands. She held on a smile as she licked her fingers.

The man was limp on the ground eyes wide. It must have been a quick attack that he didn't see coming. His eyes were glazed over and he was pale.

That's when mother realized that I was here and she covered her mouth. My mother is a vampire also. How long has she been this way?

"M-mother, what just happened?"

"I can explain"

"How long have you been a vampire?" She slumped hiding her eyes when she said it.

"Since your father tried to kill you." My eyes widened. She had been like this for four years. I looked away obvious that I was mad. That's when the thirst hit me and I fell to the floor. My name was being called but I couldn't reply. Honestly I bet that she figured it out.

I smiled as I looked up from my position. Sorry was what I was trying to say but nothing came out. She looked at me with eyes of worry. That was when she handed me a blood bag and I pushed it away.

"No I don't want it" I yelled

"You have to or else you will die" That was when she stuck the tube in my mouth and blood started racing through. By then I couldn't help it. I began to drink the blood but it soon became bad and I hit it out of her hand and knocked her down. Without knowing I grabbed her wrists and bit into her neck. She made no sound when I stuck her but she was talking to me about all that has happened. My father wanted to turn me into one of them. I also heard the reason and that was that we would all be one happy vampire family. Truth is I never wanted to become this. Infact I hated myself for what I have become. I pulled out my fangs and felt the hot, sticky blood that was on my lips.

Getting up I stared at my mom as she smiled at me. That's when I realized what I was here for.

"Mom in the letter dad wrote me it said that something was waiting for me. Is it still here?"

She bit her nail while in thought; it was then that she got the idea.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." With that she ran out of the room for a couple moments and came back with a box with a handle. Placing it in my arms she gave me a key and told me I should be going. I became confused by her sudden demand. So I asked why.

"I sense danger and someone coming for you" Also she went to the kitchen and came out with a leather bag. Later I was explained that what was in it was blood bags for my journey back to where I came from. Thanking her I walked back into the breeze way and stopped for a moment.

When you are a newborn all of your emotions and feelings get heightened. So my curiosity was fairly high and I went upstairs to explore. The first room I went into was a bedroom with the color of blood red for the bed, curtains, and practically everything. I didn't sense anything; so I went to the next room to find people on the floor, bed and they all looked pale and drained of blood. What the hell is going on here? Since I was freaked out at this I ran out of the house in lightning fast speed.

CHAPTER 3: RETURN

I was now in the city surrounded by strangers. With my vampiric sense I could tell that there were some vampires in the area. Not wasting a second I followed the scent. The more I followed it the amount of people began to lessen.

After about fifteen minutes of following I came to a vampire that had a human child. For a moment I watched to see what was going on. The vampire was a male and seems to be a noble and by as I see it he was getting ready to drink the blood of the little six year old girl. Luckily I stopped him just in time.

"Why are you preying upon kids?" Almost immediately he stopped in his position and looked up at me. His eyes were full of shock and for a minute he didn't have any words. Also his eyes were of blood red just like mine had been.

"I'm sorry Miss Pureblood" he set the little girl down and bowed to me with his hand over his nonbeating heart.

"I need an answer. Why were you trying to make the little girl your prey?" I had given him a stern look and I'm to the point where this is going to get bad.

"Human kid's blood is pure and it tastes good." I walked closer to the man and he began to get scared. From the leather bag I grabbed a blood bag and gave it to the man.

"I suggest you use this as your meal instead of harmless children." I extended the bag to him and he took it after a few moments. The man ran away leaving the child behind. Right after he did I lifted up the child to find it that it was acting like a doll. She wasn't crying or doing anything. I placed my free hand on top of the little girls forehead and for a moment nothing happened until suddenly I saw all that had happened in the little girls memory and in that memory I saw Tristan. Then the girl started to cry and ask for her mommy. I calmed her down and went to the hunter society that was nearby. The whole time I walked I talked to the girl in my soft gentle voice and told her that she was safe. When I got there were two guys outside. One was about six foot one with black hair. He wore an eye patch. The other had crisp blond hair that was smoking a cigarette. I walked up to them with concern on my face while they gave me looks of hatred. I gave the girl over to the men and told them to find their mother. They gave me stern looks and I had to tell them again.

"Come on I just saved her from a level E. The least you could do is make sure that she is safe." They weren't listening to me, so I made a plan. I whispered into the little girl that what I was about to do was not going to hurt her. In reply she nodded and we faced them.

"Ok then, I guess then if you don't want to help then I will just use her as my meal. It is also said if you drink the blood of the half blood child then you will gain eternal power." This caught there attention and I licked the girls soft neck and placed the edge of my fangs of her skin. Almost immediately the little girl began to whimper. That was when they yelled at me to stop. I stopped the act and whispered the little girl that she would see her mom soon. With that I handed them the child and walked away. I was glad for what I had just done. The sound of my boots echoed as I was walking. Not long after I was walking I heard a gunshot. This surprised me and I followed the direction of where it came from. Big puffs of air grew in and out of my chest and finally I got to a man and a vampire woman. This man I soon realized was Tristian and boy did he look ticked at the woman. I watched as he killed what looked like a level E. When he was done he noticed me and gave me a glare. I gave him a smile but he didn't take it. Instead he started to walk away. I ran toward him to stop him. There was so much that I needed to explain to him. Luckily he stopped and that was a sign that I better say what I wanted to say.

"I missed talking to you" I start to say this until he turned around and pointed the bloody rose gun at me. The bloody rose is still in existence even after his ancestor Zero Kiryu had it. The bloody Rose is an antivampire weapon.

The gun was pointed at my heart and I became shocked about how he would want to shoot me. His eyes showed hatred for vampires that I have become. Just then he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

As lucky as I was I dodged the bullet by doing a back flip. Though it was after I did it that I realized that he wasn't aiming for me, instead it was behind me. A black figure stood behind me with teeth baring. It was about to grab me and pull me to it when Tristian shot it. I was able to get a glimpse of the figure before it vanished.

I landed swiftly on my feet and started at Tristian once again. At this time I didn't fully understand, but Tristian held his stance with the gun pointed. This was when I decided to take a risk, a very dangerous risk.

Tristian's clothes were covered in dust from the previous level E. I walked up to him and went as close as I could. The gun was planted on my chest, where my heart is, with all of its glory. Grabbing the Bloody Rose I looked into Tristian's brown eyes. They held hatred and disgust and I swear I saw a hint of surprise.

"Ok Tristian, I know you hate me now so I am giving you your chance." I paused for a moment to see if he would say anything. When I decided that he wouldn't speak I continued on.

"If you really want to kill me since I am a pureblood now, then this would be your chance. Do what you desire." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to start. My hands felt cold while holding onto to pure metal.

Out of nowhere a surge of warmth filled into my body and I opened my eyes only to see bats fly around me. Quickly I became scared and I let go of the gun. Tristian seemed pretty surprised to because he stared at me in shock. Soon my body started to fade, first starting at my feet and going up. I screamed no and tried to fight it but before I knew it I was back at Cross Academy. To be specific I was laying on a bed in a room of violet colors.

There staring at me was Dimitri and by the look of it he looked really upset. Sort of like I have done one of the worst things to ever do. Then out of nowhere he hugged me. I didn't understand and I just layed there not doing anything.

"Cameron, where have you been?" It took me a little bit to answer and when I did it was a really stupid answer.

"I was looking for my mom." His body flinched and he looked down at me with startled eyes. I swear I thought that there was fear in his eyes.

"Why were you looking for your mom? I thought she was dead."

"Yeah I thought she was but then I went to my house and she was there. Oh and also what were you hiding from me?" Another look crossed his face and I couldn't quite describe it.

"I wasn't hiding anything." Immediately I became annoyed.

"Yes you are. I found a letter in your pocket and I found letters from my dad right before he died." Oh no I said too much. I covered my mouth with my hands. Now I was sure that I would be in trouble.

"When did you take it?" Ah-ha he was lying to me. I didn't answer, I didn't want to but I did do something else. This time I hugged him back and I completely caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry I walked out. I will tell you next time. Will you forgive me?" He hugged me back clearly telling me that he did. We stayed like this for several moments. Then I got up and gestured him to follow me. He did as he was told and we both walked along the dorm hallways. When finally walking out of the building I lead him to the fountain that was in the shape of a swan. It was purely made of marble. I would always come here to take my mind off of things that tended to bother me, such as homework.

I told him to sit and I took out a blood bag that my mom had given me and gave to him. He took one look at it and gave it right back. Also he told me that I would need it more than him. I was about to argue when the hunger came upon me. So holding the bag I ripped open the tube and before I even had the taste from it Dimitri hit it out of my hands. The bag splattered as it hit the ground.

This was when my hunger took over and I pounced onto him head on. I knocked him off of his feet and we both fell on the ground. Licking his neck I hesitated before I was about to bite him. Only for a second I hesitated and then I bite him hard. A painful grown left his lips as I was drinking. When I finished I took out my fangs and looked down at him with tears about to fall.

Dimitri let out a painful smile and stroked my head. This is what did it, I burst into tears while trying to say that I was truly sorry. He kept saying that it was ok while he kept stroking my head. Before I knew it I fell asleep on his lap from the exhaustion and because of the tears.


End file.
